


Desperate Measures

by catsnkooks



Series: Desperate Measures (Jangobi Royal AU) [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, jango and obi are like mid-late 20s?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsnkooks/pseuds/catsnkooks
Summary: After years of fighting, the manda’lor of the kingdom Mandalore, Jaster of clan Mereel retook his rightful place on the throne, and called a truce between them and the Jedi. As a show of peace, he offered his adoptive son and next manda’lor, Jango Fett in marriage to their most skilled Jedi, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Jango hates this arrangement, mostly due to his tumultuous past and hatred with the Jedi. But he must do his duty for the betterment of his people. Desperate times call for desperate measures.
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Desperate Measures (Jangobi Royal AU) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968982
Comments: 15
Kudos: 262





	Desperate Measures

**Author's Note:**

> this will most likely be a series of drabbles published whenever my brain decides to come up with a plot better than "so jango almost killed him, they pined, and now the k i t h"

Jango scowled behind his adoptive father’s back, zoning out of his speech given to the mass of people in front of him. He crossed his arms over his chest, desperately wishing he were in his _beskar’gam_ instead of his decorative royal attire. His _beskar’gam_ was tough, rigid, unyielding; everything he aspired against the _jetiise_. Jaster finished his speech and everyone below applauded him. He turned to face Jango, sighing at the scowl that marred his features.

“Just be civil,” Jaster said, clasping Jango’s shoulder and pushing him toward the throng of people that were eagerly awaiting him. “Please.”

Jango sighed, wilting under his father’s stern gaze. “Yes, _buir_.” He uncrossed his arms, squaring his shoulders and lifting his chin, making his way down to the ballroom floor.

He forced a smile with his friends, allowing his second-in-command, Myles, to clap him on the back and rib him about his “fancy getup.” He shook hands and nodded politely with other dignitaries. Then the music started and his heart sunk. A hand tapped him on the shoulder, and he turned around to find those _blasted_ cerulean blue eyes staring at him with a soft smile. He took the warm, pale hands in his own, a stark contrast to his tan, scarred ones, and led the soft-spoken _jetii_ in the dance.

“It’s nice to see you again, Jango,” Obi-Wan Kenobi said, his voice ever lilting with his crisp Coruscanti accent. He grew a beard since the last time Jango saw him, and he cursed himself for thinking that it made him look even more attractive. “I think I was beginning to miss you.”

Jango’s scowl deepened and he didn’t answer him. Obi-Wan huffed and rolled his eyes ever so slightly.

“Well, don’t get too excited,” he huffed, but Jango noticed his lips tilted up at the corners.

“Don’t act like you don’t hate this,” Jango muttered, resisting the urge to bat away Obi-Wan’s hands that felt like they were searing through his skin.

Obi-Wan sighed. “Hate is a strong word. I do…dislike the circumstances that we are forced under. But, it is what must be done for the good of our people.” His lips quirked up a little more. “Besides, you owe me.”

Jango snorted, looking away from him. Of course, a _jetii_ would say that and _of course_ , he would bring that up. “Don’t remind me. And _besides_ , it doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

“ _Jango_.”

Jango looked back at him, a glare ready, only to be met with those cerulean eyes pleading at him. He wilted, again. Obi-Wan was probably the only non- _Mando’ade_ who could strike him down with just his name.

“We can make this work, Jango,” he said, his hand holding Jango’s gripping tighter. “It’s our _duty_.” He pressed his lips in a thin line, shaking his head, but his eyes never left Jango’s. “Surely you would understand that.”

Jango twisted his lips into a grimace, mulling over his words. “I know. I just…wish there was another way.”

Obi-Wan nods. “As do I. We _can_ make this work, Jango. We have to.” And suddenly the song is ending and Obi-Wan is stepping out of his hold, the soft smile ever-present on his face. Jango brings the hand that rested in his left up to his mouth, bowing low and pressing his lips to it. He watches as a dusty pink spreads across his Jedi’s face and he smirks against his hand.

Maybe this could work.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this, leave a kudos or a comment!! if you want to see more, hmu on my tumblr @/catsnkooks


End file.
